Griffin Pierce-Taylor
Griffin Pierce-Taylor (born 1988) was a roommate of Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash. He was portrayed by Nathaniel Stephenson. Background While his mother was pregnant with him, she was a junkie, causing Griffin to be born HIV-Positive. His mother did not try to stop her addictions until after he was born, and she died before Griffin could even meet her. He grew up as an only child with just his father in the picture. When he was introduced into the series, Griffin was an engineering student, and an aspiring music producer. He booked bands for the club and also spun records. While interviewing to be a roommate, he claimed to be quiet, clean, and studious, but he was also one to throw loud parties. Character History Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, he becomes roommates with Ellie, Marco, and Paige, and moves into the house. In It's Tricky, Griffin meets Ashley Kerwin and Jimmy Brooks. Griffin tells Marco to take his friends to the Open Jam at his club. Later, Griffin is impressed upon hearing Jimmy's rap, and tells Ashley to bring him to his Open Jam to perform for a few recording managers. Griffin tells Jimmy to perform without Ashley, saying that if his performance goes well, then it would mean good things for both him and Jimmy. Griffin later tells Jimmy and Ashley that a recording studio is interested in the two of them. In Death or Glory (2), Marco helps Griffin pick out an outfit, and Griffin invites him to come along with him as his wing-man to the club. Griffin says that gay dudes are chick bait, and they could always just hang out if the "fish" weren't biting. Paige and Ellie confront Marco about being "intense" on Griffin, but Paige gives him a paper for a sale that Marco could use Griffin's clothing problems. While Griffin is busy studying with other engineering students, Marco approaches him about the sale, and they make plans to go that night. When Griffin blows Marco off to see a girl, Marco acts needy toward Griffin, saying that it's about building a relationship, and Griffin tells him that there is no relationship and that they are only roommates, nothing more. In We Got the Beat, Jimmy takes the CD of his and Ashley's song to Griffin, and Griffin calls him the "antidote" to the music industry. Griffin asks about a stage name for Jimmy and his wheelchair, telling him to use whatever gets him noticed. Jimmy, however, backs out of the deal on Griffin. In Jessie's Girl, Griffin throws a party at the house. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Marco talks to Ellie and Griffin about giving Eric a second chance, and Griffin laughs when Marco calls their date lame. Marco asks to borrow money, but Griffin says that he is broke, and Ellie suggests that Marco should study instead with her and Griffin. In Talking in Your Sleep, Paige gets close to Griffin, and they have sex. Later, she and Marco find out that Griffin is HIV-positive. Paige was very angry with Griffin when she found out he had it, because she thought it was from "too many girls, too little condoms," though it turns out Griffin was born HIV-Positive due to his mother being a junkie while she was pregnant with him. In Don't Stop Believin', Marco, Ellie, Paige, and Griffin all hang out for the last time before they go their separate ways. Griffin and Paige are still dating, and when Paige and Griffin decide to go to bed, Griffin tells Marco and Ellie that they should study upstairs, implying that he and Paige would be having sex downstairs in Paige's bedroom. Appearances Trivia *Griffin is the second character to be HIV positive. The first one was Dwayne. However, Griffin is the first character to be HIV positive by birth. *Griffin one of the four heterosexuals to be crushed on by a homosexual. The other three were Peter (by Riley), Holly J. (by Fiona) and Campbell (by Tristan). *Griffin, Adam, Eli, Clare, Grace, Frankie, Hunter, Sean, Marco, and Lola all share the same line, "Go to hell." **Griffin used this line in Talking in Your Sleep **Adam used this line in My Body Is A Cage (1) **Eli used this line in Need You Now (2) **Clare used this line in Scream (2) **Grace used this line in Close to Me **Frankie used this line in Teen Age Riot **Hunter used this in [[Finally (1)|'Finally (1)']] **Sean used this line in This Charming Man **Marco used this line in I Against I **Lola used this line in #BreakTheInternet *Griffin only appeared in one episode without Marco, Ellie or Paige: We Got the Beat. Relationships *Paige Michalchuk **Start Up: Talking In Your Sleep (718) **Broke Up: Sometime before Paradise City (1) (819) ***Reason: Paige moved to Los Angeles. Interaction Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Recurring Characters